onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 315
の行方 | Romaji = Sono Na wa Shin Sekai! Gurando Rain no Yukue | Airdate = June 24, 2007 | Airdate_Funi = December 21, 2013 (Simulcast) January 14, 2014 (DVD); September 12, 2015 (Toonami) | English = Its Name Is The New World! The Fate Of The Grand Line! | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 433 (p. 2-18) | eyecatcher = Nami - Robin | rating = 10.4 | rank = 5 }} "Its Name is The New World! The Whereabouts of the Great Grand Line!" is the 315th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Koby explains to Luffy how he got his training and how he got on the Grand Line. He also talked about the New World and how the pirate who conquers it will become the Pirate King. Garp leaves the Straw Hat Pirates free. While everybody is busy celebrating their huge victory at Enies Lobby, Robin is confronted by Aokiji. Long Summary Garp reveals that he won't capture his own grandson. He more or less came to make sure he was okay and to let Koby and Helmeppo see him. While the Marines repair the damage to Iceberg's building, he lets the three take some time to catch up and chat, though he does slug Luffy once more when Luffy doesn't show some reluctance. Nami, Chopper, and Sanji come to realize just where Luffy gets his stubborn and stupid streaks. After Garp leaves, the rest of the Straw Hats discuss Garp's revelations. Robin in particular is amazed at the connection to Dragon, not realizing Luffy would be connected to something even more dangerous than the scholars of her home island, Ohara. Zoro isn't with Luffy because his association with Koby was tenuous; his history is more with Luffy than with anyone else. Nami is notably absent; Chopper notes she'd wanted to seek out some Marine intel while they were here but instead went to the pool with Kokoro and Chimney. Hearing that, Sanji rushes off to the pool. Outside, Luffy learns to his surprise that the Marines have found a way to safely cross the Calm Belt, meaning they don't have to go through Reverse Mountain to reach the Grand Line. Thanks to the work of a scientist named Dr. Vegapunk, Marines have covered the bottoms of their ships with Kairoseki. Because of Kairoseki's natural sea energy emissions, this hides their presence from the Sea Kings meaning as long as they can address the issue of power, they can come and go more or less freely, giving them a huge maneuverability advantage. Unknown to them, a Baby Den Den Mushi is hidden near their location. Nami was actually at the pool and listening in on Koby through a Black Den Den Mushi. She files the knowledge of the Kairoseki trick away for future reference. She also learns that it was Vegapunk who found the way to infuse Devil Fruits into inanimate objects—resulting in things like Spandam's Elephant Sword Funkfreed—as well as more insight as to how Devil Fruits actually work. The conversation then turns to Garp, revealing that all three admit he's an advocate of "tough love": he may test you to the verge of death, but in the end you become stronger for it. Plus Koby and Helmeppo are grateful for him taking them in after the incident of Axe-Hand Morgan's escape. Nami finally decides she'll learn no more secrets and finally goes for a swim, but she almost inhales water when she passes under Kokoro in mermaid form: some things will just never cease to shock. Regretfully, Luffy, Koby, and Helmeppo's reunion is brief, as they have to go back to Headquarters and resume training. But before going, Koby leaves a tantalizing fact: the back half of the Grand Line is known as "The New World". It's becoming a focal point for both pirates and Marines, and the next Pirate King will likely be crowned there. Luffy realizes he needs to be part of this action. Koby's hope is that one day, even as opponents, they can meet there and vie to see who's dream is realized first: Luffy being the next Pirate King or he becoming the next Admiral. Luffy acknowledges this and without a hint of ridicule challenges him to realize that dream and meet him in The New World as a worthy rival. Encouraged, Koby rushes off with a confused Helmeppo following. Back on Garp's ship, Koby wonders if the Straw Hats are fully aware of just how the World Government is depicting the Enies Lobby incident. Helmeppo points out that Koby's seeing the darker side of the World Government: one determined to maintain its stranglehold on power by hook or crook. Cover-ups like this are to be expected. Just then Garp stops their reminiscing and gets them back to training. Back at the pool, Sanji is cooking up a barbecue. Everyone agrees it's delicious, and the taste is enough to even overlook Kokoro in mermaid form for time being. Just then, Zambai and the Franky Family join them, encouraged by the news that Luffy was awake. Luffy invites them to the meal, starting off a comical cavalcade of other new arrivals: Oimo and Kashi, Sodom and Gomorrah, Iceberg and the Galley-La Company shipwrights, Franky, Mozu, and Kiwi. Even Usopp manages to join in his Sogeking disguise. What had started as a friendly little barbecue among the crew soon turns into a gigantic celebration. As the sun begins to set, Robin finds a little peace and quiet against a wall. Just then, a familiar voice addresses her from the other side of the wall. It's Aokiji. He starts by asking why Robin didn't run away like she had for 20 years. Robin replies that she can't run away anymore: not when she now has finally found her friends. Then Aokiji drops a bombshell: Jaguar D. Saul, whom he'd been forced to kill 20 years ago, was a close friend of his. But while he'd been compelled by duty that day, he also allowed him one boon: that being to make sure Robin was safe. So for 20 years he'd kept tabs on the homeless, friendless Robin. By the time of their encounter prior to Water 7, Aokiji was prepared to believe Robin was becoming too dangerous. Then Enies Lobby happened and complicated the matter. No one had really thought the Straw Hats would go through CP9 and a Buster Call to rescue her. So he asks one more time, "Have you finally found a tree to call home?" Robin finally answers, "Yes." And Aokiji is finally relieved. With true friends, Robin can stop running away from her past and stand tall as the last surviror of Ohara. He tells Robin to live her life with resolve and then leaves. By the time Robin reaches the spot where Aokiji had been, all that's there is an icy "X". She's finally drawn back to the party by Luffy. As Aokiji calmly bikes away, Robin realizes that Saul's greatest wish has indeed been granted; she is homeless and friendless no more. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The episode shows in a flashback how the Straw Hat Pirates encountered the Sea Kings on the Calm Belt. However, Apis who was with them in the anime back then was not seen in this flashback. *According to the conversation between Luffy and Koby in this episode, they both met on Alvida's ship which is not correct. Luffy appeared on the cruise liner right in front of Koby when Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko tried to seize it for themselves in Episode 1. However, in the manga, Koby and Luffy met in the Alvida Pirates' Home Base. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 315 de:Sono Na wa Shin Sekai! Grandline no Yukue